toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody
The Sly Cowboy.There can only be 10 Quotes "Now Woody, he's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave, like a cowboy should be, and kind and smart. But the thing that makes Woody special is he'll never give up on you...ever. He'll be there for you, no matter what." Origin John Lasater says Woody was purchased by Andy's father and passed down to Andy and that Woody was in a 1950's tv show called Woody's Roundup without Woody even knowing. Personality Woody is a good friend but sometimes Woody does not like it when someone does not agree with him like in Toy Story 2 and in Toy Story 3.Woody was originally a bully and sneaky but changed to be nice,friendly and of course loveable. Woody Known as Sheriff Woody from the 50's TV show, he is one of the main characters in the trilogy. In Toy Story (1995), Woody started as a cocky cowboy doll because he knows that he is Andy's favorite toy. Woody is the leader of the toys in Andy's room. Woody later learns about deeper friendships and true leadership later in Toy Story (1995) from his encounter with Buzz Lightyear, a modernized space astronaut. Buzz is almost a mirror to Woody, because he is also a natural leader. During the movie, Buzz and Woody go on an adventure through Andy's neighborhood. They almost get lost and blown up by a mean boy names Sid. In Toy Story 2 (1999), Woody was saved by Buzz and the Gravity Belted Buzz (The other Buzz). In Toy Story 3 (June 2010), Woody and Buzz are sad because Andy is going to college and only taking Woody. Andy chooses to take Woody because his father gave him Woody. Also in Toy story 3 Woody must help to get Buzz out of hypnotism from some toy in the Sunnyside Day Care Center. Appearances *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command "The Adventure Begins" *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the series (intro) Clothes Head: Original hand-painted face, hand-stitched poly-vinyl cowboy hat, and a bandana Torso: Yellow & Red Plaid shirt with buttons on the sleeves and chest and a natural dyed blanket stitched cow vest with a Sheriff Badge Pelvis: Jeans with a belt with Texas long horns and a holster with a red and gold poly-vinyl medallion Feet: Poly-vinyl cactus boots with spurs Trivia *Woody's holster has no gun *Woody's voice actor is Tom Hanks *Woody was a hand me down from Andy's dad *Woody was a 50's TV star on the show "Woody's Roundup" *"Reach for the sky!" were Woody's first words on the big screen *When Woody is voiced by Jim Hanks his attitude is not like Tom Hanks Woody. *The idea of Woody came from John Lassaster's casper doll. Gallery Party's today.jpg|He pulled my string the birthday parties today Still Andy's favorite.jpg|I'm still Andy's favorite toy Ya know.jpg|Well wadda' ya know Draw!.jpg|Hey Etch Draw! Bo Peep and Woody.jpg|I'm sorry, Bo. It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year. chrs_woody.jpg|Woody concept art tale_inspiration.jpg|Woody concept art Andy's room.jpg|My names Woody and this is Andy's room Quotes "Reach for the sky! "Yee-haw! Giddy-up partner! There's a snake in my boot. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." [http://www.moviesounds.com/toystory/getone.wav "A moving buddy: If you don't have one, ''get one!"] ''"Okay! Save your batteries." "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" : Category:protagonist Category:Males